twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Fury
"''Forget it Calypso! The name's special agent Shepard of the FBI. You're under arrest!"'' ''-''Crimson Fury, Twisted metal: Head-on Crimson Fury is a character first introduced in Twisted Metal, and again appears in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, and Twisted Metal: Head-On. The car is driven by Agent Stone in Twisted Metal, and Agent Shepard in Twisted Metal: Head-On. Their car of choice is a red Lamborghini Diablo. Twisted Metal Agent Stone has been hired to win the tournament by an underground freedom organization. He drives Crimson Fury an ultra fast sports car faster than any other competitors in this years tournament. It is equipped with a very precise red armor melting laser that can be deadly if used properly. If he is victorious he is to claim an object that could liberate the world. Character Info "Agent Stone has been hired by an underground freedom organization. His job is to use his prize to claim an object that could liberate the world!" Vehicle: '''Crimson Fury "Sharp and SUPER FAST. This sports car can outrun every other vehicle in this year's contest." '''Special Weapon: '''Crimson Blade Fires a weak red laser directly at your enemy. Unfortunately, It does not have homing capabilities. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Crimson Fury returns, this time as a child that still goes by the name Agent Stone. He has a fairly damaging special this time around, which are 3 fire missles. Character Bio Agent Stone is a young gentlemen who fancies himself to be a British Secret Agent! He enters the contest to stop Billy Calypso's bullying ways! '''Special Weapon: '''Fires 3 flaming paper airplanes at opponents. It has fair damage. Twisted Metal: Head-On Crimson Fury returns again in Head-On, this time with a different driver by the name of Agent Shepard. His special is similar to the one in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. In this game, Agent Shepard enters Twisted Metal to capture Calypso and to put an end to the contest. He is only unlocked if you beat the Death Race Challenge in Monaco. '''Name: '''Agent Shepherd '''Vehicle: '''Crimson Fury '''Tale of the Tape: '''Age: 34 -- Height: 6' 1" -- Weight: 200 '''Backstory: '''Agent Shepherd is a good and dedicated FBI agent who entered Twisted Metal with the goal of bringing the FBI's most wanted man, Calypso, to justice. He's a simple and straightforward man, so if he wins Twisted Metal, Shepherd hopes to capture Calypso (with the help of the FBI). '''Special Weapon: '''Reticle Pulse Blast - Fires a homing red orb at a nearby opponent. Endings *Twisted Metal:' Calypso tosses you a heavy, iron box. It is a flight recorder box from a downed airliner. ''You're a lucky man, agent. The Commander in the Army vehicle died tonight trying to keep you from getting that box. You smile and in your thick British accent say, Well, that's the US government for you. Always trying to keep their people in the dark. Thanks Calypso... You speed off, racing into the LA night. One hand is on the wheel, the other on the flight box. As you listen to the voice on the flight recorder, you hear the sounds of an alien craft shooting down the passenger plane. You have the evidence! You feel good that, soon, the people of the world will know the truth... that we are NOT alone!!! *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' Agent Stone encountered Billy Calypso in a computer room, along with his pet cat. Stone grabs a water pistol and sprays the cat, causing it to attack Calypso. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' Shephard greeted Calypso, but he was only here to arrest him. Calypso tried to prove he was a good guy, and wanted him to claim his prize. Shepard refused to accept the offer, knowing he was on the FBI's most wanted list. "'No, you murdered me over fun. You've hurt the innocent, the weak. You don't care about anyone or anything, except your precious contest. I'm here to take that all away from you and make you pay FOR ALL THE MISERY YOU CAUSED OVER THE YEARS!!!" When Calypso ordered his guards to kill Shepard, a swarm of FBI agents attacked and manage to put Calypso behind bars. Calypso vowed to take revenge on Shepard when he escapes. Trivia * In Twisted Metal: Black, the driver of Outlaw is also named Agent Stone, but he is in no way related to Crimson Fury's Agent Stone. Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Characters